helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
M4
M ---/'/'4, more commonly known as M4, is an Azumarill that A caught on 0d 22h 03m. She is the first Pokémon to evolve on A's team, despite the fact that Zexy had many more opportunities to before she did. She evolved into an Azumarill at 2d 11h 12m. She is currently the highest level Pokemon that A has, and one of the highest level Pokémon, being the first level 100 Pokémon obtained by TPP. She has a Rash nature, and Thick Fat as an ability. History As a Marill, M ---/'/'4 single-handedly defeated Roxanne, the first gym leader in Hoenn. All damage was done with Water Gun, which was immediately replaced by Rollout after Roxanne's last Pokemon was defeated. Rollout quickly became M ---/'/'4's signature attack as it allowed her to easily dismantle the teams of the majority of NPCs, including several gym leaders (Most notable occurrences are defeating Flannery, who was immediately followed by Norman, and the final battle with Champion Wallace). Name M4 is a simple interpretation of the nickname she already had, and being the name of a well known firearm, the M4 carbine used by the United States military. It also gave inspiration towards the military theme of the playthrough. Another name she is known by is Virgin Marill. this is a play off of Marill being similarly sounding to Mary, and referencing the Virgin Mary. Lore Some interpret her personality as one who gets annoyed whenever anyone starts to get more of a spotlight than her, to the point where she'll try to sabotage them. Initially, some people believed M ---/'/'4 to be evil, as after her capture she was sent to the PC, and many Pokemon were deposited attempting to retrieve her. However she is now mainly seen as one of the "protectors" of the team, mostly due to her high level compared to the rest of the team. Many stories and comics have shown her to be genuinely grieving over Zexy's loss. Her relationship with Zexy was considered to be rocky at the start, as the two would attack each other during Double Battles. Over time, the two would considered to be at least friends, with some interpretations hinting at a possible budding romance before his release. During her grief over Zexy, Dottie was also released, causing M4 to steel herself completely. Many interpretations of M ---/'/'4 also portray her as being wary of getting too close to any of her teammates due to the losses of her previous teammates. Trivia *M ---/'/'4 is the highest leveled Pokemon in Generation 3, being the ultimate level 100. She was the first of several Pokémon to reach that level. *M ---/'/'4 was at a significant disadvantage when compared to other Azumarill, simply because her ability is Thick Fat and not Huge Power. Thick Fat reduce the damage done to her from fire type and ice type attacks, while Huge Power would double her current attack stat when using an attack with a physical typing. *M ---/'/'4's IVs are : 11 /''' 23 '''/ 19 /''' 19 '''/ 26 /''' 24 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *Her EVs at the end of the game were : 78 '''/ 74 /''' 53 '''/ 90 /''' 44 '''/ 171 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *Her stats at the end of the game were : 340 /''' 146 '''/ 197 /''' 160 '''/ 181 / 171 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *She had at the end of the game a friendship of 255 / 255 *The total sum of her IVs is the same as Mightyena, 122. She also has a Bug type hidden power, the same type as him, but with a power of 64. Category:Characters Category:Gen 3 Characters Category:Generation 3 Category:Hall of Fame Category:Pokemon at Level 100 Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emerald Category:Love Interests Category:Water-Type Pokemon Category:Mothers Category:Blaze Black 2